


The boys that left the dumpster behind

by multifandomships_somanyships



Series: The dumpster boys [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomships_somanyships/pseuds/multifandomships_somanyships
Summary: This is a short sequel to the dumpster boys.





	The boys that left the dumpster behind

It had been years since that day when Bucky climbed into the dumpster after Steve.

Years since they spent that weekend together and realized that they had fallen in love.

Years since people found out about Bucky’s arm and called him a freak. Years since Steve knocked a guy to the ground for calling Bucky a freak, and vowed to never let anyone hurt his boyfriend ever again.

Years since they graduated and moved to a small town outside of New York.

Years since Natasha moved into the guest bedroom of their, now much larger, apartment.

Years since they met the mechanic who was willing to fix Bucky’s arm whenever it broke.

Years since they met the scientist who helped to connect the arm better to Bucky’s nervous system, helping it to function more.

Years since they went to the circus on a date and met a deaf archer.

Years since they met the almost godlike waiter who had just been hired at their favorite diner.

Years since these friends become family.

It had been a year since the day that Steve and Bucky had finally saved up enough money. A year since they sent out invitations to the five people that they could no longer imagine their lives without.

Today was the day that Steve and Bucky stood up on a platform in beautiful, dark blue suits, that they had saved up for years to buy.

Their friends were sitting there with smiles on their faces, excited to finally see the two people that they cared about so much get the day that they had been waiting for for years.

“Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Steve Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“And do you, Steve Grant Rogers, take James Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“You may now kiss the groom.”

Bucky and Steve shared a long kiss that was filled with happiness and love, their gold wedding rings shining in the warm June sun.

Today was the perfect day.


End file.
